Did you ever loved me?
by sairakanzaki
Summary: Maybe I pushed myself to you, maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me, but the answers is clear as water. Sorry if I don't remember you, I'm sorry if I made your life a miserable and i emotionally tortured you, I'm sorry because I love you, but I must ask this Did you ever love me?... SasuHina story...


**This story is my first Naruto story so… I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Sorry if my English or Grammar is not good. English is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine T_T**

**=^O^= **

_**=Hinata's POV=**_

Hello mina my name is Uchiha Hinata I'm the wife of the last survivor of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Sasuke, our marriage is only political and I know Sasuke didn't love me instead I think he hate me.

This day is our third year's anniversary but like in the past years he didn't give any care about it but me, I always prepared his favorite dishes and waited for him even though I know he will not come.

I love Sasuke the day my father introduced him to me as my future husband, I thought after the wedding Sasuke will learn to love me but I was wrong every time this day will come someone will send me a picture of him and his woman Haruno Sakura.

I always spent the holidays on my own, like last year my birthday someone send me a sex video of him and Sakura, I felt like dying but I must be strong for my husband and for my future children if that day will come.

I thought if I became patience my feelings and patience will reach Sasuke but once again I'm wrong and to tell you the truth I can't take it anymore.

Right now I'm on the middle of a class A mission and I must deliver this scroll to my sixth Hokage Namikaze Naruto but I'm surrounded by twenty Otou anbu but I must fight them no matter what.

I defeated eighteen of my enemies there still two more and my chakra is near to its limit even my body is on the verge of giving up but I must ignored what my body feels I must fulfill this mission no matter what so that my beloved husband will be proud of me.

My enemies is in front of me, I hit the one direct to his heart and die, one more left as I gave my final hit I felt something hit hard on my head but before I passed out I hit my enemy with my final blow and the two of us lost conscious.

As I open my eyes I was blinded by lights and saw a two man in front of me, one has a mark on his face and the other has a black eye glasses.

"W-where am I?" I said.

_**=Narrator POV=**_

"Hinata your in a hospital we saw you unconscious, Naruto send me and Shino as a reinforces but I think we're already late, but still I'm glad your okay now Hinata" Kiba said.

"Who are you?" Hinata said.

"What do you mean who are me?" Kiba said confused.

"I think we should call Tsunade-sama" Shino said he grabbed Kiba's arm and left the room.

Hinata felt panicked she didn't know where she is, all she knows she's Hyuga Hinata the heir of the Hyuga clan and member of the anbu squad that's all.

She heard the door opened and saw a lady with mark to her big forehead.

"Hinata do you know me?" Tsunade said.

"No" Hinata said flat without emotion.

"Did you know who are you?" Tsunade said.

"Of course I know, who do you think I am? A old woman has a Alzheimer?" Hinata said as she glared to Tsunade.

"Of course I didn't think of you like that I just want to know what thing you still remember" Tsunade said as she get irritate.

"Okay, my name is Hyuga Hinata I am the heir of Hyuga clan and I am an anbu of Konaha, Happy?" Hinata said as she ordered Tsuname to fetch a glass of water for her to drink.

"Hinata, is that all you can remember?" Tsunade asked after she fetched a glass of water and her eye brow twitching.

"Yes, I remember when I was a child and how I became an anbu on my own" Hinata said as she felt bored.

"Hinata , your not a Hyuga anymore and you didn't became a anbu on your own, you and your teammates Kiba and Shino became a anbu at the same time." Tsunade said as she wrote something on her pad.

"What do you mean I'm not a Hyuga anymore I didn't remember my farther disown me" Hinata said as she raised her voice slightly to Tsunade who looked shock.

"Hinata you're already a married to Uchiha Sasuke and you're a Uchiha Hinata now" Tsunade said,

"**YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I'M STILL A SINGLE** **AND WHO THE H*LL THIS UCHIHA SASUKE**" Hinata yelled at her.

"No Hinata I'm not kidding you, Hinata you're not the heir of the Hyuuga anymore Hanabi your sister replace you." Tsunade said.

"**WHAT? WHO THE H*LL THIS HANABI? I'M THE ONLY DAUGHTER OF HYUGA HIASHI, I **can't accept this I am Hyuga Hinata the heiress I must go to my father" Hinata said ready to go but Tsunade stop her and inject her medicine for her to clam and to sleep.

'_This will be a big trouble'_ Tsunade thought.

**=^.^=**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Thank you so much for reading my fic.**

**Please review my Story thanks! ^.^**


End file.
